The Forgotten Past of Two Sisters
by sophcheese
Summary: Erza has a sister who's forgotten her,and she doesn't remember her either. It all seems impossible,because her sister is the re-quip dragon slayer known as the sword princess.Will her sister get ready for FairyTail or with they go their seperate ways first fanfiction that I decided to publish!
1. Chapter 1

hey its sophcheese here trying to be cheerful now before i start getting into writing mode

anyways this is just the main backstory and a little added but the plot hasn't even begun.

I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters other than my main oc and possibly more later on

'When Erza was around_ six,the morning before she was captured for The Heaven's Tower'_

**_Erza's POV_**

The whole town was on fire as I raced home to see if everyone was alright. On my way, I kept seeing adults being killed and children being taken. I couldn't help but think the worst of what might have happened to my parents and little sister as I ran. As soon as i got there, I was shoved into a metal underground cellar holding my little three year old sister and her small stuffed green bunny. She looked terrified,pushed against the back wall of the cellar,I,however was right by the entrance to our hiding place.

_Then we heard gunshots right outside the . two loud thumps as bodies hit the ground_

Sophia screamed,"MOMMY,DADDY!" but didn't move. I had the opposite reaction,I stood silently ,turned toward the door,crying with my mouth slightly opened as if I was the one who screamed ,and motioned for Sophia to stay still and be just as i expected, the door to the cellar flung open and they took me away not knowing there was another little girl in the cellar having just lost everything.

They knocked me out,and next thing I knew I was in a jail cell with the other children from my village,and kids who I can guess were from another village they took over.

_13 years later_

_**Sophia's POV**_

I thought to myself as I walked the streets of Magnolia,'_I don't know why I'm here, 's been ten years and I have had no good leads as to where Armolia might be.I just thought maybe that fire breath Salamander I heard about might know something.I can try sniffing the guild out but everything just smells like alcohol.' I turn the corner and see a large building with a huge emblem on the front."Wow",I whisper to myself as I approach the big building called a guild_

I walk in and everybody stares at me for a good minute,until a short old man I can only assume is the master invites me into his I am being watched walking into the guild,I hear a few whispers about a girl named Erza,now where have I heard that name before.

Before i finish my thought ,I am in the old man's office ,sitting in a chair as he repeats his question."What's your name?"I come back to reality as I finally acknowledge the question,then answer "Sophia,Sophia Hunter."

"Well ,Sophia ,would you like to be a part of FairyTail" he asked smiling ,she was shocked,she just got here,and how on earthland did he know she was a wizard,but instead of questioning him she smiled brightly and said"I would love to.""Alright where would you like your guild mark,and what color?"She motioned to her left wrist where you would check a persons pulse and simply stated "dark brown the color of my eyes"he nodded,stamped her wrist,and said "Welcome to FairyTail Sophia"

_This is the first fanfiction i have published so your thoughts would be appreciated I will add another chapter tommorrow but right now it's 5 in the morning so good night_

_PS this was more of an opening chapter that's why it isn't very long the next chapter will be longer_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,I'm back lik I said I would be with chapter two enjoy

Erza's POV

I walked in to see everyone surrounded around a girl,as soon as I walked in everybody moved out of the way so I could see who it was.I was in shock ,she looked almost like me, she had dark brown eyes,long straight scarlet hair that dragged slightly on the ground ,she word an old looking green jacket,light blue skinny jeans,and black combat thing we both had in common was we stared at eachother in shock,Then I saw a clip in my head ,it was a girl,that girl,screaming in a corner,and another girl me standing and being taken by soldiers,then the memory if in sync we both ran forward,met in the middle,and hugged eachother for a long minute.

Master stepped forward and told the guild to give us a moment and took us into another room,stated," I'll leave you two alone," and walked I noticed our tears, we were both crying as the girl whispered "Erza,is that right ,are you really here." "Yes Sophia"I say as we hug eachother again about five minutes we open the door and everyone is leaning towards it.I give a death glare but Sophia stops me from doing anything just seems so gentle I don't want to hurt her or make her upset so I leave the idiots says something that shocks the whole guild"I am Sophia Hunter,this is my sister Erza Hunter,although after being seperated she changed her name she is the person I have missed for my entire life"Then to her surprise the guild starts to panic,I explain that they are afraid of me and therefore see it as being two Erza's. she just mutters",idiots", yep definitely my sister.

She is then buried in questions,the most common one being what type of magic she 's trying to avoid the question so then I ask her and she simply says"re-quip I'm the re-quip dragon slayer."Everybody cheers while I pull her aside and we talk about what happened between our seperation and now.

_you probably know Erza's story so lets just do Sophia's_

_**Sophia's**__**POV**_

"I was found by a dragon after the fire ended and I was wandering around the forest. That dragon took care of me and taught me magic for a few years,till she disappeared on July 7 the year 777. I wandered about after that,took care of myself,and eventually wound up here in my search for Armolia hoping Salamander would know something.I made a lot of commotion some places and became known as the sword princess."

"Well I'm warning you for when we go out there 1)Salamander is the idiot with pink hair 2)he's going to challenge you to a fight and 3) win for me will ya"Erza said while smiling.I told her I would and sure enough as soon as I walk out the door ,he challenges me to a fight ,I agree ,we go outside ,I re-quip and hit him once ,and he's out on earthland did you get that armor a few people ask at once "It's from Armolia as are most of my re-quips this is just a minor one." "Minor one ,I think that might be stronger than Erza's strongest one" a man named Wakaba says

"You know I'm curious, who would win between the two of you",Lucy stated. Then Erza said"lets find out,if you win you'll automatically be S-Class becuse you would have beaten an S-Class mage" "don't know what that is but sure this might actually be fun, you re-quip first""alright"(re-quips into Heveans Wheel armor as people gasp and whisper)"too easy "(requips into identical armor)"alright then i guess I'll go a step further"(as she switches to fairy armor)"These are of my weaker armors and you are already straining for energy",I say changing into another armor called the heveanly goddess armor."let's go then shall we""we shall"I then start chanting a spell that is only possible with the armor i wear as she charges towards me

_stars,moon,and sun collide shine down and protect me_

_Erza gets thrown against a wall unable to get backup and comepletely drained of magic energy_

"Well guess that settles it I win,and I suppose I am this thing you call S-Class"The master says that indeed I am S-class and shows me what it means while he explains ,saying that I am allowed on the second floor and can take more challenging that I am allowed to take non-S-Class wizards with then tells me to go help take care of Erza."Help",I say "I can have her back to as if nothing happened in 2 minutes with my sky armor ,it was a gift from the sky dragon herself" "The only one up there with her now is the sky dragon slayer ,Wendy ,I believe you may want to discuss some things with her as well,go on now I will talk to you later,"


	3. hiatus

hey guys soph here. i dont think this fanfic is doing great so im gonna stop writing for a you want me to continue leave a review but im sort of giving up on it for now.

from soph to readers

goodbye for now


End file.
